mako_mermaidsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Syreny
thumb|300pxSyrena - magiczne stworzenie występujące w serialach "H2O Wystarczy Kropla" i "Mako Mermaids: Syreny z Mako". Charakterystyka Mimo, iż wszystkie syreny są różne posiadają jednak wspólne cechy. Gdy ludzkie dziewczyny, które urodziły się jako syreny lub przemieniły się w nie dotknął wody, to po 10 sekundach wyrastają im złote, łuskowate ogony oraz dopasowana góra. Ogon zakończony jest płetwą podobną do płetwy delfina a na jego grzebiecie znajduje się płetwa grzbietowa. Syrena, która jest nią od urodzenia potrzebuje specjalnego zaklęcia, aby móc uzyskać nogi, a później po kontakcie z wodą znów odzyskać ogon. Jest to możliwe przy użyciu blasku księżyca z pierścienia, trójzębu bądź czegokolwiek, co uchwyci światło księżyca. Ponieważ syrena nie posiada nóg, nie dostanie ich nawet jeśli będzie całkowicie sucha, zamiast tego może umrzeć, gdyż potrzebuje wody by żyć. Podczas przemiany znikają wszystkie ubrania i biżuteria, po to aby znów pojawiły się po wyschnięciu. Włosy stają się mokre a wszelkie ozdoby (opaski, spinki, gumki) również znikają. Fryzura powraca do formy sprzed przemiany. Kiedy u syreny pierwszy raz pojawiają się nogi nie mają na sobie żadnych ubrań. W serialach istnieje wiele syren, lecz trytonów nie widziano od tysięcy lat (do przemiany Zaca), więc nie wiadomo jak się rozmnażają. Uważane są one również jako odrębne gatunki, gdyż doszło między nimi do wojny. Zachowanie Syreny to stworzenia żyjące w ławicach. Są świadome swoich umiejętności i chcą je rozwijać, aby chronić Mako oraz księżycowe jeziorko. Uczą się w syrenich szkołach, by móc zdobyć księżycowy pierścień. Syreny żywią się owocami morza. Nie przepadają za ludzkim jedzeniem i wolą jeść krewetki, kraby, homary, łososie oraz tuńczyki. Nawet ludzie, którzy zamienią się w syreny/trytony będą mieli większy apetyt na owoce morza i zmienią nawyki żywieniowe. Gdy syreny pierwszy raz stawiają nogi na lądzie, mało o nim wiedzą. Nie znają technologi jak np. telefony komórkowe i zachowania ludzi. Takie syreny będą się wyróżniać w tłumie i minie dużo czasu nim się przystosują. Pierwsze chodzenie na nogach będzie dla nich trudne, ale z czasem się przyzwyczają. Umiejętności Hydrokineza '- ''używana przez Zaca, Ritę, Lylę, Nixie i Sirenę Umiejętność pozwalająca na kontrolowanie wody. Dzięki niej można dowolnie poruszać wodą nie dotykając jej - formować kształt i zmieniając objętość. Dzięki niej syreny potrafią formować kule wody, jej wybuchy a nawet gejzery. '''Hydro-Kriokineza - używana przez Lylę Umiejętność polegająca na zmniejszeniu temperatury wody. Pozwlolala tworzyć lód, którego można użyć do ataku. Hydro-Termokineza ''- używana przez Sirenę, Zaca, Lylę i Nixie Umiejętność podgrzewania cząsteczek wody. Może być używana do tworzenia pary, podnoszeniu temperatury ciała bądź przedmiotów. Jest to najbardziej niebezpieczna moc, gdyż kontrola może być łatwo utracona, co powoduje narastanie ciepła i sucha, więc może spowodować odwodnienie lub pożar. Umiejętność ta jest przydatna do szybkiego wysuszenia się. ''Aerokineza - używana przez Lylę Umiejętność pozwalająca na manipulowaniu siły wiatru. Ulepszona wersja hydrokinezy. Kriokineza - używana przez Sirenę i Lylę Umiejętność pozwalająca na tworzenie śniegu i lodu. Ulepszona wersja hydro-kriokinezy. Pirokineza Umiejętność tworzenia i kontrolowania ognia. Ulepszona wersja hydro-termokinezy. Elektrokineza - używana przez Nixie i Ritę Umiejętność powodująca tworzenie się błyskawic. Ulepszona wersja hydro-termokinezy. A''tmokineza''' - używana przez Nixie i Ritę i ewentualnie przez Zaca, dzięki trójzębow Umiejętność kontrolowania pogody. Pozwala użytkownikowi tworzyć chmury, opady deszczy/śniegu oraz burze. Jest to połączenie elektrokinezy, pirokinezy, hydrokinezy oraz kriokinezy. ''T''elekineza - używana przez Zaca, Sirenę, Lylę i Nixie Umiejętność przesuwania przedmiotów siłą umysłu. ''Niewidzialność ''- używana przez Zaca, Sirenę, Nixie i Lylę Umiejętność ta pozwala na byciu niewidzialnym przez dłuższą chwilę. Używana poprzez zamachnięcie dłonią w pobliżu głowy oraz zaciśnięcie pięści do czasu jej uwolnienia - wtedy osoba znów staje się widoczna. '''''Wykrywanie niewidzialności - używana przez Ritę oraz przez Zaca za pomocą trójzębu. Umiejętność pozwalająca na wykrywaniu niewidzialnej osoby. Redukcja głosu - używana przez Ritę, Zaca, Lylę i Nixie Umiejętność powodująca kurczenie się strun głosowych i zmianie głosu. Ta moc jest prawdopodobnie odmianą telekinezy, gdyż poprzez siłę umysłu jest ona kierowana do palca wskazującego oraz kciuka i powoduje kurczenie się strun głosowych. Syreni śpiew - używany przez wszystkie syreny, nie wiadomo czy trytony go posiadają Szybkie pływanie - wszystkie syreny oraz trytony Syreny/trytony potrafią pływać z prędkością do 600km/h. Podczas takiego pływania ich ciało pokryte jest pęcherzykami używanymi jako strumień odrzutowy, co pozwala na szybsze pływanie. ''Dłuższe wstrzymywanie oddechu - ''używane przez wszystkie syreny oraz trytony Znane syreny *Sirena, *Lyla, *Nixie, *Rita Santos, *Aquata, *Maya, Galeria 467688.1.jpg|Sirena i Aquata 2432302_4919482.jpg|Aquata i Maya Mako_Mermaids_On_Sand.jpg Mako_Mermaids_Under_Water.jpg mako-mermaids-an-h2o-adventure.jpg mermaid-power-mako-mermaids-34143402-1087-737.jpg mm12.jpg xxcw0rd.jpg Rita In Water.jpg Rita covered in snow.jpg Mako Mermaids Music Video 19960.jpg Lyla and sirena hiding.jpg Lyla And Sirena Found A Seashell.png Lyla alone.jpg Ed2fa89f078ba32d9778a8f70376bcce.jpg Nixie-mako-mermaids-35219272-604-332.jpg IJWB1.png IJWB12.png IJWB9.png IJWB11.png IJWB6.png|Kiedy pierwszy raz syreny zamieniają się w ludzi to nie mają ubrań Kategoria:Browse